Complex
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Hidup itu rumit. Sebagai contoh, gurumu sudah tiada dan kau dituntut untuk mencari pengganti. Di saat seperti ini kau baru akan mengerti betapa indahnya sebuah keluarga. Namun, apakah semuanya semudah itu? For FFC Hitorijanai. Collab with Sekar.Nasri! 8D


Yup. Collab pertama Hana dengan senpai Sekar! Ya ampun fanfic saya abal begini, pasti nanti jauh banget kalau dibandingin sama punya senpai… ;u;

Curhat sebentar…

Apa-apaan nih? Demi Tuhan dari segi timeline, ini tulisan paling lama yang pernah saya kerjain. Ada kali 5 bulan. Segitu nggak produktifnya saya? Dari kalimat pertama sampai ujung halaman sono, saya udah dapet dua kali TO dan dua kali sakit panjang. Kenapa nggak muntaber aja sekalian? DX (muntaber: mundur tanpa berita)

_School life_ lebih parah. Sekarang saya kebagian program PM dari Senin sampai Sabtu NONSTOP. Satu periode cuma libur dua kali. Mana guru olahraga tega bener ngasih atletik hari minggu. Kesimpulan, dalam kesempatan tertentu saya masuk sekolah 7 hari dalam seminggu. Yaowooh OAO

Apalagi? Apalagi? Oh iya! Kenapa harga cabe nggak turun-turun? Wahai Pemerintah, kasihanilah orang-orang yang berdarah Purwokerto namun berjiwa Manado tulen ini! Siapa juga yang mau jadi mafia cabe tiap kali jajan gorengan, hah? (baca: beli gorengan buat ngambil cabenya doang)

Oke, itu curhat yang terakhir nggak nyambung emang. Intinya Hana Mizuno itu memang author abal, bukan, abal banget. Sebelum saya nulis isi karya ilmiah di sini, kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya di A/N bawah saja 8D /buagh. Maksudnya, selamat membaca!

_Big-big sorry for and Cattleya Queen_ T^T

_-0-0-0-_

**Tekken © **_**Namco**_

(yang sangat jahanam karena telah mengeluarkan Playstation Games

tanpa membagikan PS 3-nya.)

**Challenge © **_**Cattleya Queen**_

(maafkan kedodolan Author 1 –bah, sehingga baru nyetor NYARIS deadline padahal Author 2 juga belum bikin T^T)

**Story © **_**Hana Mizuno**_

(dan akan menjadi milik juga, sebagai mas kawin 8) #becandaa)

**Featuring**

_Hwoarang_

_Asuka Kazama_

_Takeshi Kazama_

(jangan ngarep _Leo Kliesen_ bakal disebutin, dia mah udah resmi jadi suami saya -?-)

**Warning**

(-coret17tahunkeatascoret- Author tidak yakin soal pairing.

_Maybe no romance, sorry_ :(

Alur kecepatan, konflik sangat tidak jelas. Alergi sinet -?- jangan baca V-_-)

**For Teens**

**Enjoy guys!**

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"_Selanjutnya. Selamat pagi, Tuan. Tujuan anda?"_

"_Jepang."_

"_Nama anda?"_

"_Doo-san."_

"_Tunggu sebentar…baiklah. Silakan ke dalam."_

_Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Hei! Aku bukan narapidana yang hendak kabur! Iya, iya. Bisa dibilang kabur dari tanah kelahiran, tetapi aku sama sekali tak tentu arah. Hidup sendiri memang repot. Terlebih saat kau tahu …_

_Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengurusmu._

.

_-0-0-0-_

"_Complex"_

_A Tekken Fanfiction_

_-0-0-0-_

.

_Hidup itu rumit._

_Namun itu membuatnya sangat berwarna._

.

_-0-0-0-_

Sudah tiga hari sejak burung besi itu menurunkannya. Kini ia tak tentu arah –oh, lebih tepatnya ia sendiri. Disandang tas birunya meninggalkan bangunan sebesar kandang ayam yang menjadi tempat tidurnya semalam.

Sekarang ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Jalan raya. Kendaraan. Jalan Raya. Lautan manusia. Jalan raya.

"_Tenang, yang harus kulakukan hanya menyapa orang seperti kemarin. Ya, mulai dengan menyapa."_

Beberapa langkah kaki mengantarkannya ke hadapan seorang pria tua.

"Permisi, Pak. Maaf saya menganggu,"

"Ada apa, Nak?"

"Apakah bapak tahu di mana saya bisa menemukan perguruan _Taek-won-do_?"

"Hahaha! Kau tak akan bisa menemukannya di tempat beraspal seperti ini."

Harapan pupus kembali.

"Terimakasih, Pak."

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Andai ada yang mengerti betapa lelahnya Hwoarang saat ini. Ia sudah tersasar entah ke mana. Punggungnya bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar. Dibetulkan letak _google _yang melingkari kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memainkan bandul kalungnya.

Tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk membuang besi berkarat itu. Sementara pikirannya terus melanglang ke masa lalunya.

"_Kau tidak bisa terus –uhuk, berada di sini, anakku. Pergilah. Cari seseorang yang baru. Ah, akan lebih baik jika ia lebih pandai dariku. Dan kau –uhuk, harus bisa belajar darinya. Aku sudah tua, ini pasti akan terjadi. Jangan menangis, jagoan! Apa artinya sabuk hitam –uhuk, kesempurnaan itu? _

_Kau –uhuk, pasti bisa…"_

Pria itu mempererat genggamannya. Ia menghela nafas putus asa. Kenyataannya, ia tak bisa menemukan perguruan yang dimaksud Sang Guru. Hatinya bertanya, bagaimana menemukannya?

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu, Master Baek…"

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Sinar matahari menembus atmosfer bumi. Burung-burung bernyanyi, membangunkan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal mereka.

Ralat, tidak semua yang ada di sini tidur dengan kehangatan selimut.

"Aduh!"

Bahkan sebutir apel yang membangunkannya.

"Sial, sial."

Sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia belum makan semalaman.

Hwoarang mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban teori gravitasi. Energi potensial, ya benar, itu kata gurunya. Bicara soal guru, ia harus kembali berkeliling dan mencari perguruan yang dimaksud almarhum Master Baek. Ilmunya masih sangat kurang untuk mengimbangi sabuk hitam dalam ranselnya. Terlebih ia merupakan satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang tak kenal bangku sekolah. Satu-satunya buku yang dibacanya adalah tulisan gurunya, yang kini sudah tiada.

Sekarang mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sarapan gratis dari sandaran tidurnya semalam.

"Hmm… enak juga. Lumayanlah. Tapi… ini di mana?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sadar bahwa ia berada di perkarangan rumah orang semalaman, menumpang tidur, dan menyantap hasil kebun si pemilik rumah.

"Oh Tuhan."

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Kehendak Yang Maha Kuasa ia tidak disangka perampok, atau lebih tepatnya, maling. Seumur hidup ia ogah disamakan dengan manusia berstatus tak jelas yang hobi menjarah rumah siapapun juga. Jadi, Hwoarang memilih bangkit dan mencari pemilik rumah.

"Pantas. Dengan perkarangan seluas ini siapapun tak akan sadar sudah menginjak tanah orang lain, kan?"

Ia melirik gapura tua besar yang dilewatinya tanpa sadar kemarin. Tak ada lampu taman atau apapun, semua pohon dan semak. Kakinya menyusuri jalan setapak kecil. Ia mengamati, tempat ini terdiri dari dua bangunan. Yang pertama pasti rumah tinggal, sementara bangunan yang lebih besar tak jelas terlihat.

Sampailah ia diujung jalan setapak. Sejenak ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya, tetapi sudahlah.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" tanyanya dengan suara agak keras.

Hwoarang menunggu sejenak hingga terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar! Aku datang."

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi. Rambut pendeknya berwarna cokelat gelap dan kulitnya putih. Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Pagi, Nak," sapanya. "Mencari siapa?"

"A-aku, aku…" Hwoarang gelagapan. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Saya ingin bertanya, tetapi…"

"Kalau kau punya waktu luang, mari masuk dahulu," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Ah, b-baiklah."

Hwoarang mengikuti pemilik rumah itu memasuki ruang tamu. Ruangan ini amat sederhana. Dengan _tatami_, meja kayu bundar, dan beberapa bantal duduk sebagai isinya. Ketika pria itu mempersilakan duduk, ia menurut.

"Maaf berantakan, sudah lama kami tak menerima tamu. Oh! Bodohnya aku. Di mana poci tehnya?"

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Tuan," sela Hwoarang cepat-cepat. "Saya tidak akan lama."

"Ini sudah mendarah daging, Nak. Tamu harus terlayani dengan baik. Sepertinya air panas masih ada. Beri lima menit, aku segera kembali."

Hwoarang membiarkan pria itu meninggalkan ruangan. Kini ia melihat ke sekelililing ruangan. Di sudut terdapat lemari dengan banyak laci, pernak-pernik lama tertata dengan rapi di sudut lainnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa di belakangnya adalah rak buku, dan di dindingnya banyak tergantung foto-foto keluarga.

"Memang rumah biasa."

"Menunggu lama, Nak?"

Ia segera memperbaiki duduknya. Pria tadi masuk dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan semangkuk manisan.

"Beruntung masih kusimpan di lemari. Persik asli, betapa beruntungnya. Silakan, Nak."

"Te-terimakasih," Hwoarang merasa tak enak. Namun ia tak menolak, diambilnya salah satu cangkir teh.

"Senangnya menghirup teh pagi-pagi, jarang ada teman disaat seperti ini."

"Apa Tuan tinggal sendiri?"

"Ada putriku. Ia pergi ke gunung kemarin Sabtu. Mungkin sore nanti ia tiba."

Hwoarang mengangguk. "Maaf kalau saya menganggu, tetapi… boleh saya mengutarakan maksud, sekarang?"

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja," pria itu tersenyum. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, bisa kau ceritakan juga bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"

Hwoarang menceritakan kedatangannya ke Jepang, bagaimana ia sendiri, uang di dompetnya pas-pasan, sampai akhirnya ia tersasar di perkarangan rumah orang karena tak punya tempat tinggal.

"Haha, aku selalu suka cerita. Tetapi, Nak, sungguh malang nasibmu. Sudahkah kau menemukan guru baru?"

"Belum. Maka, saya ingin bertanya pada Tuan. Di mana saya bisa menemukan perguruan, di mana ada seorang yang berilmu, di sini?"

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai pria di hadapannya tergelak.

"Ahaha, jangan bertanya lagi. Kau melewati gapura di depan sana, dan kau melihat bangunan lain di belakang rumah ini, betul?"

"I-iya, tetapi… kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kau sudah sampai, Nak!"

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Sudah cukup 'shock'-nya, Hwo. Kalimat semacam _"kenapa tidak dari tadi?"_ tidak usah banyak-banyak. Toh sekarang kau sudah sampai tujuan, dan yang lebih baik, kau tinggal di sini.

Setelah berbincang lagi, Hwoarang memutuskan untuk setuju atas tawaran untuk tinggal bersama sang tuan rumah.

"Jangan pakai tuan, siapa… Hwoarang? Sepertinya aku lebih cocok jadi pamanmu."

Kini Hwoarang sedang mengatur barang-barangnya di kamar tamu Paman Takeshi –ya, itu namanya. Masih tak percaya dengan nasib, ia mengingat sejenak kedatangannya ke rumah ini.

"Memang ada gapura besar di sana. Tapi… aku tidak melihat ada lambang atau papan apapun untuk _dojo_ ini," gumamnya. "Ah, atau mungkin _dojo_ ini memang sudah sangat tua?"

Lupakan. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah menemukan guru baru. Ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan pendidikan formal, beruntung Paman Takeshi juga punya 'bahan ajar' untuk para murid –teman-temannya nanti. Ya… mungkin ia akan mempelajari _martial arts _yang berbeda dengan dulu. Tetapi sudahlah! Tak ada salahnya menguasai dua bela diri sekaligus, itu akan membuatnya semakin kuat dan…

Dan… apa?

"Mengalahkan orang itu!"

Terserah kau sajalah.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Ini dia, Hwoarang-kun."

Hwoarang terkagum-kagum dengan suasana di balik pintu geser ini. Paman Takeshi sedang memperkenalkan 'sekolah baru' padanya, dan ia ingin sekali berkomentar.

Jujur saja, _dojo_ ini sangat apik. Bangunannya kokoh walau didominasi kayu. Luasnya cukup untuk satu guru dan banyak murid. Dindingnya bercat _cream_ dan alasnya _tatami_. Pada sisi _kamiza _tertulis beberapa baris kalimat yang masih terbaca jelas meski sudah lama. Sisi kanan-kiri juga terdapat prinip-prinsip lama yang tak dipahaminya. Terakhir, tempat ini mempunyai kesan sejuk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Takeshi tersenyum.

"Bagus sekali paman," ujar Hwoarang. Lalu ia memberikan komentarnya.

"Semoga kau betah di sini. Muridku ada dua puluh orang, dan kau bisa bertemu mereka besok."

Hwoarang mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke luar untuk melihat taman.

Sekarang ia benar-benar tinggal di dunia yang lain. Paman Takeshi dan adalah guru barunya, dan pasti tak ada hubungannya dengan siapapun dari masa lalu. Termasuk musuhnya.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah terbenam. Setelah menyantap _onigiri _buatan Takeshi, Hwoarang menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring. Percaya atau tidak, ia bisa melakukan ini. Master Baek yang mengajarinya–

"_Tadaima_!"

"Siapa itu?"

Hwo segera mengelap piring dan menaruhnya di rak. Lalu ia menempatkan diri di pintu geser antara dapur dan lorong.

"_Okaeri_, syukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat," kali ini terdengar suara Paman Takeshi.

"Ya, dan aku merasa lebih kuat, Yah! Tas ini tak seberat kemarin, kok. Hehehe."

Sepertinya ia anak semata wayang Paman Takeshi. Cepat sekali waktu berjalan, tahu-tahu nasib membawanya untuk bertemu seseorang lagi.

"Biar aku yang membuat te–huaa!"

Terlalu sibuk sampai tak sadar ada yang ke dapur, Hwo?

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Kamu siapa?"

"A-aku…"

"Asuka! Ada apa?"

"Ayah, pinggangku sakit. Lalu… siapa dia?"

"Hei, akan kujelaskan. T-tapi bangun dulu, dong!"

Begini kronologisnya. Asuka pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Hwoarang masih berdiri di balik pintu. Asuka membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapapun di baliknya. Kakinya tersandung kaki Hwoarang, dan… gubrak.

Sekarang keduanya saling tindih di lantai dapur dengan posisi tidak elit.

Takeshi masih diam di tempat, bengong. Dengan segera suara sang anak menginterupsi.

"Ayah, tolong aku!"

"Iya…"

Dengan segera Takeshi membantu Asuka –yang berada di atas Hwoarang untuk berdiri. Hwoarang bangkit sembari memegangi punggungnya. Berat banget cewek ini, pikirnya.

Asuka memijat pinggulnya sebentar lalu berkata, "baiklah, bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Asuka. Tapi sepertinya kau akan punya teman baru."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pria berambut merah yang baru saja ditabraknya dengan bingung. "Kok… bagaimana bisa?"

Sang ayah menjelaskan secara singkat, dibalas dengan beberapa anggukan oleh Asuka.

"_Okay_," ujarnya. "Selamat datang, ya."

Hwoarang diam saja, punggungnya masih sakit. Paman Takeshi memutuskan ambil bagian teh dan meminta kedua remaja itu ke ruang tengah.

Sampai di ruang tengah, mereka berdua masih berdiri dalam diam. Akhirnya Asuka memulai pembicaraan sembari melepas jaketnya.

"Err… namamu?"

"Hwoarang."

"Bagus, tapi tak sesuai dengan _image_-mu."

"Tahu apa kau soal _image_?"

"Tidak. Tapi mencelakai orang saat pertemuan pertama tak pernah berkesan baik."

"Kau yang ceroboh."

"Aku tidak ceroboh, siapa suruh berdiri di situ?"

"Hei, ayahmu memberi izin masuk, lho?"

"Masa?"

"Hn. Jelas karena aku tahu sopan santun."

"Maksudmu aku tidak sopan?"

"Mana ada pemilik rumah yang berani menabrak tamu, heh?"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Kau!"

Hari itu berakhir dengan perang mulut yang tak selesai sampai pagi.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Tangan Hwoarang menyingkap gorden tipis di jendela kamarnya, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Pagi yang baru telah datang.

Tak terasa, dua minggu sudah ia tinggal di rumah Takeshi dan putrinya –yang menjengkelkan itu. Paman Takeshi memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan menganggap Hwoarang sebagai anak sendiri. Katanya, dahulu Takeshi ingin punya anak laki-laki. Tetapi Tuhan memberikan anak perempuan tomboy untuknya. Namun tentu saja, Takeshi sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya.

Eh, cerita tadi dengar dari siapa? Ah, tentu saja dari teman-teman _dojo_-nya! Sejak hari ketiga di sini, ia sudah menjalani hari-hari di perguruan Paman Takeshi. Teman-teman barunya sangat baik dan ramah. Mereka mengajari Hwoarang apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum dan sesudah sesi latihan.

Pokoknya, Hwoarang menikmati hidupnya.

Tetapi, tidak selama Asuka ada di sana.

"Hwoarang! Jangan lari kau!"

Tuh, kan.

Teriakan Asuka menginterupsi nyanyian burung yang indah pagi itu. Sarapan yang harusnya tenang dan menyenangkan, menjadi ramai dan tak terkendali.

"'Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!"

"Bohong! Dasar Setan Merah menyebalkaaan!"

Adegan kejar-kejaran keliling meja makan sudah taka sing lagi di rumah ini.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa?"

Membuat seorang pria turun dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Maaf, paman! Tetapi si Asuka ini–"

"Aku kenapa, hah? Ayah, dia seenaknya mengambil jatah sarapan orang!"

"Mana kutahu itu sarapanmu?"

"Banyak alasan. Siapa lagi yang akan berangkat pagi-pagi? Masa' harus kuberitahu dulu?"

"Tulis saja namamu di roti isinya!"

"Tidak mungkin, bodoh!"

Takeshi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah, Asuka. Kalau mengomel terus kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah…"

"Lalu sarapanku bagaimana?"

"Belilah di toko dengan uang jajanmu. Kau juga bawa bekal, kan?"

Asuka Nampak kurang setuju. "Ugh, boleh kusuruh Hwoarang yang membeli? Dia yang salah."

"Enak saja." Hwoarang menjulurkan lidah. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Asuka. Hwoarang-kun hanya tidak tahu."

"E-eh? Kok ayah membela Hwoarang, sih?"

"Bukan begitu, tetapi kau harus memaklumi kesalahan orang lain. Sebagai perempuan, kau harus selalu bersikap baik. Apalagi terhadap yang lebih tua darimu."

"I-iya, baiklah. Aku berangkat."

Dengan setengah hati, Asuka menyandang tasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Hwoarang dapat melihat gadis itu memasang raut _jadi-aku-ini-anak-siapa-ayah?_

"Hwoa–"

"Maafkan aku paman!"

Takeshi tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Hwoarang pelan. "Tak apa, kok. Kau baru saja mengajari Asuka agar lebih dewasa. Anak tunggal memang suka begitu."

"Tetapi pertengkaran kami selalu merepotkan paman…"

"Itu memang. Tetapi, jujur saja. Keributan kalian membuat rumah ini menjadi lebih ramai."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hwoarang.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Selain di _dojo_ tentu saja," Takeshi menyengir.

Hwoarang balas tersenyum. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, paman?"

Keduanya kini sibuk membicarakan jadwal latihan sore nanti. Di saat-saat seperti ini, rasanya Hwoarang sangat merindukan Master Baek.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Shiro, Ozora, siapkan ruangan. Seiji dan Hwoarang, ambil air. Lekas!"

"Siap, guru!"

Latihan rutin sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka akan bersiap untuk istirahat malam. Hari ini adalah giliran, bukan, pertama kalinya Hwoarang bertugas.

Sembari menjinjing embernya, Hwoarang berpikir. Paman Takeshi sangat lain jika berada di luar rumahnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi guru, sangat tegas dan disiplin. Namun di luar _dojo_, ia menjadi Paman Takeshi yang baik. Suka bercanda, penyayang, dan selalu melerai jika ia dan Asuka bertengkar.

"_Sial, kenapa malah kepikiran gadis berisik itu?"_

"Hwo!"

Hwoarang menoleh. Rupanya Seiji berada di belakangnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil air?"

"T-tidak… lupa minta diajari…"

"Kalau begitu biar kuajari," cengir Seiji. "Taruh embermu di bawah. Harus tepat di situ, supaya airnya tidak tumpah. Sekarang kita pasang bambunya, tahan dengan batu ini supaya tetap di tempat. Lihat, ya."

Hwoarang memperhatikan rekannya memasang bambu untuk mengalirkan air. Selanjutnya, mereka mengisi ember masing-masing dan membawanya kembali ke tempat berkumpul.

"Kau senang tinggal di Jepang?" tanya Seiji.

"Ya, lumayanlah." jawab Hwoarang.

"Bagaimana Guru Takeshi menurutmu?"

"Ia sangat baik," jawabnya lagi. "Tetapi lebih disiplin sewaktu mengajar."

Seiji terbahak. "Haha. Kau kenal anaknya?"

Hwoarang memasang wajah malas. "Yeah, Asuka."

"Jarang ada gadis seperti dia," ujar Seiji.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kepribadiannya. Yang kudengar, ia tidak berubah menjadi anak melankolis sejak ibunya meninggal."

"Oh, begitu… Semacam berlapang dada?" mendadak Hwo merasa kasihan.

"Iya. Meskipun ia tipe yang kurang-suka-duduk-tenang, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyusahkan Guru Takeshi."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Percaya atau tidak, ia pernah memasak untuk kami semua saat isitirahat malam seperti ini!"

Mata Hwoarang melebar, "benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab, karena ada di _dojo_ saat berusia 5 tahun. Sejak masuk SMP, Guru Takeshi menyuruhnya agar fokus pada pendidikan formal." Seiji menjelaskan.

Hwoarang mengangguk. Mungkin saja ada banyak lagi sisi baik pada Asuka, sayang ia tak dapat menemukannya.

"Ilmu bela dirinya juga betul-betul diamalkan. Hobinya menghajar preman-preman sekolah. Membela anak-anak yang lemah. Sekali dua kali mungkin ia babak belur, tetapi ia sangat aktif menjadi 'satpam' di lingkungannya."

Pantas saja Master Baek akan berceramah panjang lebar jika ia menggunakan _Taek-won-do_ untuk hal-hal yang tidak baik. Berkelahi di jalan terutama. Namun yang paling membuat gurunya jengkel adalah jika ia mengikuti semacam turnamen hanya untuk menghajar orang yang dibencinya.

Yang sangat ingin dikalahkannya.

Dan ia belajar untuk itu.

_Jin._

Segera ditepisnya pikiran itu jauh-jauh sebelum ia muak.

Mereka sampai di tempat teman-teman mereka. Tikar sudah digelar, beberapa orang sedang menyusun wadah untuk makan, yang lainnya bergantian mengaduk isi kuali. Aroma masakan dari dalam pot besar itu tercium oleh seluruh murid perguruan.

"Sepertinya kita akan makan enak. Hwo, letakkan saja embernya di sini,"

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Istirahat malam selesai. Setelah mengganti baju dan mendengarkan pesan dari Guru Takeshi, murid perguruan dapat kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Seiji misalnya, ia langsung naik bus ke stasiun kereta api agar bisa sampai rumah. Tetapi sebagian besar murid tidak begitu. Mereka menyewa apartemen bersama agar tidak repot bolak-balik rumah-_dojo_.

Intinya, semua mandiri.

Tentu saja Hwoarang lain sendiri. Ia tinggal berjalan beberapa meter dan, sampai di rumah barunya.

"Bagaimana Hwoarang-kun? Kau lelah?"

"Lumayan, Paman."

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Besok jadwal kita belajar ilmu sosial, tidak ada latihan fisik."

Hwoarang mengiyakan. Sampai di depan rumah, lampu teras sudah dinyalakan. Berarti Asuka sudah pulang ke rumah.

"_Okaeri_!"

"Hei, kami 'kan belum salam!"

"Terserah!" balas Asuka. Tangan kirinya memegang serbet dapur. "Ayah, teh sudah siap."

"Terimakasih, sayang. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Takeshi sembari melepas alas kakinya.

"Sudah, Yah."

"Ya sudah, selesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu. Hwoarang-kun, istirahatlah yang cukup. Mau minum dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Paman. Terimakasih."

Asuka menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Kamar Hwoarang juga di atas, mau tidak mau mereka jalan bersama.

"Hei, Setan Merah. Kau belajar Aritmatika tidak?"

"Kuperingatkan lagi Pendek, jangan pernah remehkan orang yang tidak makan bangku sekolah."

"Iyaa. Daripada kau tidur terus, lebih baik bantu aku!"

"Bantu apa?" Hwoarang mendelik.

"Pekerjaan rumah!" jawab Asuka santai.

"Baiklah, kutolak dengan senang hati."

"Kok?" Asuka berkacak pinggang.

"Untuk apa aku membantu orang yang hobinya marah-marah sendiri, pelit, dan suka seenaknya?"

Kelanjutannya sudah dapat ditebak.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Iya, masukkan dulu persamaan ini. Setelah itu ganti variabel dengan angka yang kau dapat. Masa' begitu saja tidak mengerti? Bodoh kam– aduh!"

Satu jitakan lagi didapat Hwoarang. Setelah menolak untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah Asuka, ya… mereka kejar-kejaran lagi di lorong. Kali ini Asuka memenangkan pertarungan berkat kuku jarinya yang tajam. Hwoarang sukses mendapat bekar cakaran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Malang.

Jadi di sini ia sekarang. Mengajari Asuka pelajaran tingkat SMP yang sudah dilupakan oleh gadis itu.

Asuka menuliskan sederet angka di kertas folionya dengan gembira. "Sekarang soal yang ini!"

"_Betul-betul seenaknya sendiri …"_

Hwo pasrah dan kembali memberi tahu Asuka langkah pengerjaan yang baik dan benar.

Akhirnya sampai soal terakhir. Asuka menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan rapi.

"Ah, selesai juga!" serunya.

"Bilang terimakasih, jangan lupa."

"Kenapa aku harus berterimakasih padamu?" Asuka menyipitkan mata.

"Karena berkat aku yang pintar ini otak bodohmu jadi sedikit lebih cerah."

"Kau mau dicakar lagi?"

"Tidak! Terimakasih!"

_Kriing!_

Baru saja Hwoarang berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon dari lorong.

"Wah, telepon. Aku segera kembali." Asuka bangkit.

"Enak saja aku harus menunggu. Pekerjaan ini sudah selesai, kan?" protes Hwoarang.

"Eits! Bereskan dulu buku kertas-kertas itu. Orang menyebalkan harus dihukum," balas Asuka cuek.

"Kerjakan saja sendiri. Kau juga belum menulis nama di pekerjaan rumahmu."

"Oh iya! Aduh, pakai ngobrol segala. Teleponnya bisa diputus! Tuliskan, dong!"

"Namamu, Asuka. Eh, Asuka siapa ya?"

"Aduh, repot banget. Nama lengkapku Asuka Ka-"

_Kriing! Kriing!_

"Iya! Iya! Oke Hwo, tinggalkan saja di situ. Daah!"

Asuka berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Hwoarang yang terbengong di tempatnya.

Dan saat itu juga ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Pagi yang baru telah tiba. Asuka sudah berangkat ke sekolah –setelah ribut dengan Hwoarang tentu saja. Paman Takeshi sedang mengunjungi rumah tetangga. Jadi, Hwoarang sendirian di rumah.

Hwo memutuskan untuk membereskan sedikit tempat ini. Hitung-hitung ungkapan rasa syukur dapat dengan mudah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini. Diambilnya kemoceng dari rak dekat tangga. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Di sini pertama kalinya ia mengobrol dengan Paman Takeshi. Dulu ia merasa asing dengan perabot dan isi rumahnya. Sampai sekarang masih, karena ia belum ke ruang tamu lagi sejak tinggal di sini.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus debu dari meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Dirapikannya bantal duduk. Pandangannya beralih pada foto-foto di dinding. Potret keluarga besar terletak di tengah-tengah. Ia dapat mengenali Paman Takeshi yang terlihat lebih muda. Di sebelahnya ada wanita berambut panjang –inikah sang istri yang sudah wafat itu? Wanita itu merangkul seorang anak berambut pendek, Asuka.

Di sebelah mereka ada banyak saudara. Dua orang pria yang tampak sebaya dengan Paman Takeshi, lalu wanita dengan bando di kepalanya terlihat sangat tenang. Lalu…

Seorang bocah laki-laki, sedikit lebih tua dari Asuka, memeluk lengan wanita tadi seolah malu untuk dipotret. Ini hanya perasaannya atau… ia pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Siapa ini?" gumam Hwo. Rasanya ia mengenal bocah lelaki itu. Tetapi belum sebulan ia berada di rumah Paman Takeshi. Jadi ia siapa?

Mendadak, ia teringat ucapan Asuka kemarin.

"_Nama lengkapku Asuka Ka-"_

Saat itu ia merasa sangat ganjil. Ia mengenal Asuka dan ayahnya dengan baik, tetapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu marga mereka? Dari keluarga mana mereka berasal? Mungkin itu tidak penting bagi Paman Takeshi untuk menyebut marga saat perkenalan mereka.

Yang kedua, soal _dojo_. Mengapa tidak ada papan nama, lambang, atau apapun pada pintu depan _dojo_? Apa nama perguruan yang dipimpin Paman Takeshi? Mengapa ia tidak tahu? Dan mengapa dengan bodohnya ia tidak bertanya?

Hwoarang betul-betul pusing sekarang. Namun segera dikuburnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang begitu memutar otak tadi. Kembali ia mengambil kemoceng dan menghapus debu di rak buku. Mengapa harus dipikirkan, batinnya.

Kegiatan bersih-bersih Hwoarang sampai pada akhirnya, lemari dengan banyak laci. Dibersihkannya vas bunga, gelas-gelas kecil, dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Dua laci di atas kosong dan setengah terbuka. Empat laci dibawahnya dipakai untuk menyimpan berkas – ia tak mau melihatnya. Bagian bawah lemari tersebut adalah laci paling besar, dan bagian dalamnya kotor.

"Debunya banyak sekali," Hwoarang menarik laci itu. Mungkin memang lemari ini tidak jadi perhatian orang, atau memang tidak ada tamu yang dibawa ke mari? Heran.

_Grek._

Dugaan Hwo salah. Tadinya ia berpikir laci terakhir ini kosong. Ternyata di dalamnya ada papan kayu yang lebarnya hampir sama dengan laci.

"Apa ini?" diangkatnya papan itu dengan hati-hati. Sudah sangat tua dan berdebu, Hwoarang takut akan merusaknya. Ia mengambil lap dan membersihkan papan.

"Inikah yang seharusnya terpampang di depan sana?" tanyanya.

Hwoarang mengelap debu dengan hati-hati, dengan rasa penasaran akan identitas perguruannya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia…

Saat berhasil membaca tulisan di papan itu.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

_Dojo Keluarga Kazama_

_Diresmikan : 1990, Osaka._

_Aliran bela diri yang tidak mati selama 3 generasi._

_Selamat,_

_Anak kami, __Jin Kazama__ menyelesaikan masa latihan dengan kemampuan memuaskan._

_Tanpanya perguruan ini tak akan maju._

_Bergabunglah dengan kami dan jadilah yang terbaik._

_Guru,_

_Takeshi Kazama_

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Matanya kembali menyusuri deretan huruf di hadapannya.

"Ini tidak benar…"

Tangannya meremas kuat benda yang digenggamnya.

"Pasti bohong…"

Walau batinya tak percaya, tetapi realitas membuktikannya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Teriakan Hwoarang seolah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Nyaris saja ia membanting papan itu. Dijatuhkannya benda itu pelan, lalu bergeser mundur ke belakang. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Masih berusaha menenangkan diri, Hwoarang meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini tidak benar.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ia bagian dari keluarga ini. Tidak mungkin. Paman Takeshi tidak mungkin mengenalnya. Apalagi Asuka. Mereka bukan Kazama. Penyandang marga ini hanyalah si brengsek itu… pasti!"

Tetap saja kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Hwoarang memukul lantai dengan frustasi. Rasa terkejut bercampur benci bersarang dalam dirinya. Papan tadi… Paman Takeshi dan Asuka… serta musuhnya.

"Mengapa dunia ini begitu sempit? Mengapa?" keluh Hwo kesal.

Siapapun pasti tak percaya… ya, tak percaya. Ia sudah menemukan orang yang baru, keluarganya yang baru, hidupnya yang baru. Dan belum lama ia tinggal, ia sudah harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan yang pahit.

Guru sekaligus paman yang disayanginya, bernama asli _Takeshi Kazama_.

Putrinya yang berisik dan bandel, bernama _Asuka Kazama_.

Siapa lagi?

Musuh bebuyutannya, mungkin manusia paling menyebalkan di dunia ini, bernama _Jin Kazama_.

Mereka adalah keluarga.

Mereka satu.

Mereka juga turut dibenci.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

"Ada apa Hwoarang-kun? Kau sakit?"

Yang ditanya masih terdiam. Ia menunduk, wajahnya pucat.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup lho!"

"Asuka, jangan begitu…" tegur Paman Takeshi. "Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar sakit?"

"Biarkan saja." Asuka mencibir. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ia lesu sampai besok pagi, Yah."

Takeshi menggelengkan kepala. "Kau ini. Sekarang tolong ayah buatkan sup hangat. Yang instan saja. Jangan mengeluh, ayah akan ambilkan obat untuk Hwoarang-kun."

Kedua orang –Kazama itu meninggalkan Hwoarang di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya pendatang baru itu tidak sakit. Ia hanya stress dan pusing.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?" _ia terus bertanya. Sejak kejadian di ruang tamu sampai sekarang ia masih memikirkan jalan terbaik. Ia tidak berbicara dengan dua penghuni rumah lainnya lantaran bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Itu dia. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia berada satu atap dengan Kazama, keluarga musuhnya. Ada hubungan darah diantara mereka. Ia tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Seharusnya ia melawan bukan?

Hwoarang sudah memikirkan bagaimana ia akan pergi. Ia akan tutup mulut dari Paman Takeshi dan Asuka, dan lari begitu saja.

"_Tidak semudah itu."_

Iya. Tidak semudah itu. Paman Takeshi sangat baik padanya. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Hwoarang, dan akan merawatnya. Meskipun menyebalkan, Asuka mau disuruh ayahnya ikut mengurus Hwoarang. Dan lihat apa yang telah ia lalui bersama keluarga ini sejak hari pertama.

Ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan rumah ini…

Dan inilah puncak perenungannya. Hwoarang sangat ingin menumpahkan air mata.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Tanggal 1 Maret. Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran.

Asuka membawa peralatan melukisnya ke perkarangan dengan gembira. Ia akan melukis bunga-bunga yang baru 'lahir', dan ia sangat menyukainya. Asuka menyukai gambar dan membenci buku. Tak peduli seburuk apa hasil sapuan kuasnya.

Sementara di dalam rumah, sang ayah sedang menempatkan kue mochi dengan rapi di piringnya. Di sebelahnya seorang pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Asuka sedang sibuk dengan poci teh.

"Mau coba mochi sakura, Hwoarang-kun?" tanya Takeshi gembira.

Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Ya, paman."

Paman Takeshi lalu membawa mochi ke atas meja. "Musim semi sudah datang. Akan lebih baik kalau kita lebih bersemangat. Benar tidak?"

Hwoarang tersenyum lemah lalu duduk di seberang Paman Takeshi. Setelah melahap kuenya, Takeshi meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Maksudku Hwoarang-kun," ujarnya. "Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kapan saja kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Paman." Hwoarang menjawab.

"Kau terlihat tak beres," senyum Takeshi. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, orangtua selalu bisa menebak."

Mendadak Hwoarang teringat Master Baek.

"Ya benar," akunya. "Almarhum guru selalu tahu jika aku berbohong atau melanggar peraturan."

"Haha, itulah yang kita sebut orang dekat. Bukan dekat secara fisik saja. Dekat secara rohani, menyebabkan kontak batin tersendiri jika salah satu dari kedua jiwa ini terganggu pikirannya.

"Hwoarang-kun, satu bulan itu singkat ya? Namun paman merasa kita ini seperti keluarga sungguhan. Atau hanya aku yang berpikiran begitu? Mungkin Asuka juga tidak berpikir begini –kau mengerti maksudku, tetapi pasti akan menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan jika kau terus tinggal di sini.

"Kau tidak pernah keluar dari perguruan ini. Jadi biar kutebak. Jika masalahmu tidak berkaitan dengan putriku, pasti denganku tentu saja. Hwoarang-kun, dalam keluarga yang harmonis tidak ada perumpamaan gundah sendirian.

"Karena keluarga adalah sebutan untuk sekumpulan orang yang bersatu. Membentuk kelompok paling dasar dalam konteks kehidupan ini.

"Saling menyayangi dan berbagi, tertawa bersama, menjalani hari-hari dengan iringan anggota lainnya.

"Namun orang-orang ini bukanlah jiwa yang satu. Mereka membantu, bukan menggantikan. Itulah sebabnya kau bisa menemukan ayah yang tegas, ibu yang baik, dan anak-anak yang bandel.

"Karakteristik yang ada dalam ayah tidak sepenuhnya ada dalam anak. Sehingga mereka bisa dibedakan.

"Begitu pula kehidupan yang luas. Meskipun kita dekat dengan orang itu, bukan berarti kita sama dengannya. Ada yang mengganggu satu orang, namun tidak mengganggu yang lainnya. Yang ada pada diri seseorang, namun menjadi kekurangan pada diri orang lain.

"Karena ketidaksamaan itulah, mari kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Setidaknya itu yang ayahku katakan saat usiaku sama dengan Hwoarang-kun."

Kalimat itu benar-benar menggugah Hwoarang. Ditatapnya Paman Takeshi dengan pupil mata melebar. Sementara pria dihadapannya hanya tersenyum, meraih cangkir teh lalu meneguknya.

"Sepertinya bicaraku terlalu panjang. Ah, dasar orang dewasa. Mereka kadang membuat pandangan sendiri–lho, Hwoarang-kun?"

Yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan senyuman mantap. Kini Hwoarang berdiri dengan gagah. Meskipun ia berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak keluar, ia sangat bersemangat.

"Terimakasih, paman." cengirnya lebar. "Masalahku sudah selesai, musnah. Sebenarnya itu hanya kekacauan pikiranku saja. Namun berkat paman aku kembali menjadi Hwoarang yang biasanya."

Takeshi membelalak tak percaya. "Hwoarang-kun yakin?"

Hwoarang membuka pintu. "Ya. Paman memang orang hebat. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu paman. Sekarang, boleh aku menyelesaikan satu urusan kecil?"

"Silakan, Nak. Aku bangga padamu."

Dengan cengiran lebar, Hwoarang berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah. Di balik pintu, Takeshi kembali meneguk tehnya. Ia bergumam,

"Apakah dulu ayah juga merasa bangga seperti ini? Entahlah."

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

Kaki Hwoarang menapaki rerumputan hijau di perkarangan rumah. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Kini ia sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri, karena hatinya mau membuat keputusan.

"_Aku tahu satu hal,"_ Hwoarang terus berlari di atas rerumputan.

_Meskipun Paman Takeshi dan Asuka adalah keluarga Kazama,_

_Mereka BUKANlah Jin Kazama._

_Mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis, baik, dan penyayang._

_Sama sekali lain dari musuhku itu._

_Keluarga sempurna seperti ini, tidak akan pernah bisa kutinggalkan._

_Namun yang paling penting,_

_Mereka menerimaku._

_Dan aku ada di antara mereka._

_Bukan di antara Jin._

Akhirnya Hwoarang sampai di bagian terjauh dari rumah. Di mana bunga sakura bermekaran di atas pohon-pohon berwarna cokelat gelap yang kokoh. Tempat yang sangat bagus untuk…

"Ketemu!"

Melukis pemandangan, seperti yang sedang dilakukan Asuka.

Mata gadis itu melebar, "kamu… sedang apa di sini? Pakai teriak-teriak segala. Berisik tahu?"

"Ya. Terserah kau saja," Hwoarang duduk di samping Asuka.

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah menumpang di sini?" tanya Asuka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, aku punya hak. Tenang saja. Lukisan jelekmu tak akan kukomentari…"

Bisa saja Hwoarang mendapat lemparan _pallete_ atau sandal Asuka. Namun kali ini gadis itu memilih diam daripada harus perang lagi. "Ya sudahlah."

Hwoarang menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala dan berbaring di atas rumput. Asuka kembali menyapukan kuasnya, memberi warna merah muda pada bunga dalam lukisannya. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum Asuka memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada yang kau perlukan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau bersantai di sini saja." Hwoarang membalas.

"Benar?" tanya Asuka lagi. Hwoarang mengangguk malas, meskipun tadi ia mempunyai niat tersendiri.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang berbicara," lanjut Asuka. "Tetapi, jangan memotong! Apalagi komentar macam-macam. Aku masih belajar jurus meskipun sibuk!"

"Tak usah galak-galak. Nanti juga aku yang harus babak belur lagi…"

"Oke." Asuka meletakkan kanvasnya. "Hwo… Err, bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya saja – aduh, aku jadi bingung! Baiklah… terimakasih sudah datang ke mari!"

Bicara Asuka yang terkesan panik dan malu-malu membuat Hwoarang kaget juga. Ia bangkit dan otomatis membalas, "Sebenarnya ada juga yang mau kukatakan. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku!"

Hening. Asuka menutupi wajahnya. Hwoarang menopang dagu dan matanya berusaha tidak menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

"Jadi… maksudnya apa?" tanya Asuka.

"Jangan tanya aku, Pendek. Maksudmu tadi juga apa?" balas Hwoarang.

"Cih. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Aku masih bisa jadi 'teman' meskipun kau menyebalkan begitu." Asuka tak mau kalah.

Hwoarang mengalah. "Hmm. Jadi maksudku begini. Tadi aku baru berdialog dengan ayahmu dan masalahku –yang membuatku lemas akhir-akhir ini tentu saja, selesai sudah."

"Lalu, masalahmu apa?"

"Dengar," katanya. "Aku bermaksud meninggalkan keluarga ini–"

"APA?"

Hwoarang menutup telinga. "Kenapa tahu-tahu teriak begitu, sih?"

"Maaf, maaf!" ucap Asuka buru-buru. "Habis omonganmu mengejutkan!"

"Iya. Jadi…" lanjut Hwoarang. "Tidak usah dibahas alasannya apa. Berkat Paman Takeshi, aku mendapat pencerahan. Sehingga aku tidak jadi meninggalkan rumah. Saat ini aku merasa bersyukur. Aku bertemu dengan sosok guru yang baik dan teman-yang-hobi-cari-masalah sepertimu. Ah, sudahlah! Terimakasih atas semuanya."

Wajah Asuka terlihat memerah sedikit. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala untuk menghapus rona di wajahnya.

"Rasanya aneh. Tetapi sepertinya kau memang teman pertamaku, Asuka. Meskipun, ya kau tahulah hobi kita setiap hari. Pertengkaran kita itu, benar-benar membuatku merasa benar-benar punya teman." Hwoarang mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Asuka menatap Hwoarang, "giliranku. Tidak beda jauh denganmu, aku malu untuk mengakuinya. Kau, tidak ada orang se-menyebalkan dirimu. Tetapi aku belum pernah dekat dengan pria seperti ini. Sepupu-sepupuku, kami semua berpisah. Dibanding keluarga, aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu, Setan Merah."

Hening sebentar. Asuka melanjutkan, "makanya, makanya aku kaget ketika kau bilang mau pergi. Enak saja, selesaikan dulu taruhan kita soal tar persik itu! Kau juga harus membantuku buat laporan. Atau… kita buat kesepakatan lebih banyak lagi ya? Supaya kita selalu terikat, dan begini terus…"

"Tidak usah bingung," Hwoarang tersenyum. "Aku tahu cara mudah agar kita selalu terikat."

Asuka hanya menatapnya heran. Meski akhirnya gadis itu juga tersenyum penuh arti.

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

_**Epilogue**_

.

Takeshi Kazama melepas _geta_-nya. Hari sudah malam. Tugasnya melatih para murid di _dojo_ sudah selesai. Rasa letih merambat di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku semakin tua, pikir pria itu.

Lelah setelah mengajar biasanya akan hilang jika ia menghirup secangkir teh panas. Bicara soal itu, menu makan malam apa yang akan disantapnya nanti? Takeshi melangkah maju dan mendapati ruang tengah yang kosong.

"Jadi," gumamnya. "Tidak ada lagi perang, eh?"

Dilanjutkan langkah kakinya ke dapur. Saat tangannya membuka pintu, Takeshi mendapati dugaannya benar.

Dua remaja sedang berkutat di depan nyala api. Hwoarang mengaduk isi panci dan Asuka memotong-motong daging ayam. Entah ada angin apa, sudah seminggu ini mereka sering memasak makanan bersama. Setelah itu mereka akan mengerjakan tugas Asuka atau menatap layar televisi bersama pula.

"Asuka, cepat daging ayamnya."

"Yaa," Asuka menyahut lalu memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam panci.

Yang menyebabkan Takeshi berpikir keras siapa yang memasukkan ramuan aneh ke dalam gelas mereka.

"Wah, lagi-lagi kalian yang memasak." Takeshi akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka.

"Paman," ujar Hwo. "Maaf kami kehabisan air panas. Biar kami siapkan tehnya nanti, bagaimana?"

Asuka menyegir, "berhubung sekarang bukan hanya tenagaku saja, makan malam kita akan lebih enak, Yah!"

"Apapun tak masalah," Takeshi memandang keduanya. "Aku senang kalian baik-baik sekarang. Akrab. Seperti saudara!"

"Err, rasanya tidak mungkin kami bertengkar terus. Mau sampai kapan? Ayah sendiri yang bilang kami harus lebih akur…"

"Meskipun teriakan cempreng di pagi hari menjadi weker tambahan bagi paman," canda Hwoarang.

Takeshi menyegir lebar. "Haha, katakan padaku sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Baik Hwoarang maupun Asuka terdiam. Mereka menunduk malu. Takeshi mendekat dan memegang bahu kedua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Kalian tidak mau bertingkah kekanakan lagi…" tebaknya. "Atau memang ada sesuatu yang 'spesial'?"

Keduanya masih terdiam. Hwoarang mengerjapkan mata, rasanya semua berlalu dengan singkat. Akhirnya Asuka memberanikan dirinya…

._.

"_Jadi sekarang, kita… berpacaran?"_

"_Tentu saja. Toh kita berharap akan selamanya bersama."_

"_Te-terimakasih sudah memilih– "_

"_Sudahlah, jangan dipusingkan. Jalani saja, oke?"_

._.

"Iya, ayah benar."

"Bagus!" tawa pria itu. "Sekarang, selesaikan supnya. Apakah itu ikan goreng? Ini perintah, aku mau makanan siap limabelas menit lagi. Semua harus dirayakan. Kita makan dengan gembira!"

Hwoarang tersenyum mantap. Asuka membetulkan celemeknya dengan semangat. Tak ada yang harus disembunyikan lagi.

"Siap komandan!"

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

_Life is complex._

_But that's make it so colorful._

.

_**THE END**_

_-0-0-0-_

.

Eh, udah selesai? Ya udah, bubar sono. Bubar! Bubar! /buagh

Nggak usah saya sebutin kelemahan sinetron di atas sekarang. Kritik pasti berdatangan… 8D /WOI

Lupa, besok harus PMK. Jadi tidak usah berpanjang lebar, kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan –eh jangan, ikhlasin aja lebihnya…

Sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan, ini adalah persembahan terakhir saya. Saya tahu, mengecewakan. T^T

Hana Mizuno, menyatakan diri… muntaber.

Salah! Ulang! Ulang!

Hana Mizuno, menyatakan diri… hiatus.

Tepok tangan, dong? Nggak asyik ah! O3O

Canda, canda. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti! Terimakasih sudah membaca, yang review apalagi. Fufufu~

.

_**Omake!**_

"Matikan kompornya, bodoh! Kau ini bisa memasak tidak?"

"Sabar sedikit! Lihat juga hasil karyamu. Pelit bumbu, rasanya hambar!"

"Kalian ini… sudahlah…"

"Jangan sok tahu! Nanti kalau gosong semua bagaimana?"

"Asuka… Hwoarang-kun…"

"Kau yang sok tahu. Masak begini saja tidak bisa?"

"Oh, ya ampun."

.

_-0-0-0-_

.

_Word count: 6000_

_Jakarta. February 18, 2011._

_19:20 WIB_

_With Middle East spirit,_

_Hana._

.


End file.
